


An open letter to president James Hamilton

by MX_Reece



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MX_Reece/pseuds/MX_Reece
Summary: Signed; your great nation under god.





	An open letter to president James Hamilton

Dear Mister Minister,  
Mr Hamilton, sir,  
Mr President.

This is an open letter to the Hamilton administration, to the world and foremost to the people of our once great nation.

The winter is sneaking ever closer and the summers are hotter each yeah. Out continent wasn't big enough for our terf so your administration ended all our wars with occupation and colonizing like the white man once did on the virgin land that we now call the fatherland.

By now we all know that this isn't a union anymore right? It's laughably easy to part the veil and spy into the close knitting of the innards in this beast and make certain illegal assumptions about the past repeating itself in less than ideal places and times. Mister Hamilton, I have the honor and obligation to be your obedient servant but for christ sakes if this is the nation you want to lead and Rome is your inspiration at least adapt the name too.

Capitalism led us here and not to antagonize I'll refrain from talking about the past leaders but you played the hand you were dealt with no doubts in your mind that every single hand you could have gotten would have gotten you shot.  
James, watch the sky one day and wonder if you contributed to the totalitarianism we now reside in and think if you want to be like the leaders your own nation hated so much only decades ago, consider now that winter is closing it that you should maybe be on the right side of history for once in out great nations history.

Sincerely and with hope,  
under Christ, Amen.  
The Population Of The American Empire.


End file.
